Avenging Angel
by Tessa Cresswell
Summary: D.E Operations- a black market organization that provides terrorists and war lords with powerful and deadly weapons of mass destruction. Draco Malfoy is the organisation's top assassin with more kills than any other operative. What's one more kill? Alternate Universe.


**This little baby popped into my head a while ago after listening to John Mayer's 'Assassin'. I thought it would be fun to write a little fic. All characters belong to J.K.R; I just have an imagination I can call my own.**

**Note: Hermione and Draco did not go to Hogwarts together. In fact, this is a complete alternate universe to the creation of J.K.R's; they don't know each other, magic does not exist etc.**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

Draco was late.

He pressed the accelerator down harder and laughed in exultation when he beat a yellow light by a nanosecond.

The streets were deserted at this time of the morning and Draco relished in the freedom that speeding down the streets gave him. He lived a life where attracting attention could get him killed, so this was the one thing that he allowed himself the luxury to do. _Even if he was constantly checking his mirrors for the police and other road users_. One never knew when an inconsequential thing like a silver Porsche speeding down a road would be remembered and later the source of suspicion for a murder.

Much to his relief, the roads were quiet. He was becoming reckless these days. Ever since he had met _her_, he had been putting his job and his life on the brink. He was losing his self-preservation, the one thing that had been drilled into him from day one.

But that was OK. Draco lived life on the edge; the thrill of it was his addiction. And now _she_ was his addiction.

She would be waiting. She was always waiting.

He pressed the accelerator down harder, eager for the release her body could give him and the peace her kind words could bestow on his thoughts. He was not a religious man, but when he was around her, the weight of the world eased. She was his Angel.

As he pulled up outside her house he noticed that the gate was open. _She was still waiting_. With hurried movements, Draco turned the ignition off and stepped out the car. Closing the door behind him quietly, he absently pressed the button that would automatically lock the car. With silent steps, he slipped through the gate and latched it behind him. It didn't creak.

His rubber soled shoes made no noise as he traversed the side of the house, and the trees provided the perfect cover from the drizzle that was sprinkling from the dreary dark sky above. With a sigh of relief, he noticed that she was sitting in a chair at her table with a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. She was reflected by a single candle sitting on the middle of the table and covering her slender body was a red silk robe that was tied loose. He caught a glimpse of her bare delicate skin; it was being caressed by the flicker of light from the candles. He was as eager as a randy teenager to get his hands and lips on that skin.

With a turn of the door knob, Draco stepped into the house. He had been trained in the art of stealthy entry and there was little way that she would hear his presence in the house. He crept along the hall towards her and with hardly a breath of air to give away his movements, he lowered his head to her bare shoulder and pressed a hot open mouthed kiss to the peachy skin.

With a jump his lover gasped, but obligingly tilted her head to give him better access to her neck. "You're late."

Her whispered words held no accusation; she was merely stating a point. "I'm here now. And I can't wait." To confirm his words he sharply bit the side of her shoulder and then laved it with his tongue to ease the sting. Drawing back, he saw the deep in-print of his teeth and felt a purr of satisfaction. She was his. His to mark, his to ravish. _His_.

Her breathy moan was a trigger and he knew tonight would not be a slow seduction. "Good. I want you now."

From his position behind her, Draco wrapped his arms around her frame and reached for the tie of her robe. With little trouble he had the knot loose and he slowly drew the sides of the robe away from her body. He moved his head so that he could see her body being revealed to his eyes, but jumped when a loud trilling brought him out of his intense thoughts.

Suddenly, his girl was up out of the chair and across the other side of the room before he could even work out what the noise was. His thoughts were always jumbled around her- the outside world did not exist. He watched as she turned her back on him; the robe was still on much to his displeasure, but it was hanging loose at the sides. Needing to see more of her, needing to touch more of her, he crept up behind her with the intention of finishing his earlier task.

His arms reached out to draw her backwards to him, but then he stopped as he spied the phone in her hand. His curiosity was peaked; who would be messaging her at this time of the morning? Draco leant his head forward and read the sender of the message. It was from someone called Harry.

Jealousy was not something Draco Malfoy was familiar with, and the sudden roiling in his gut took him by surprise. He had been raised by parents that had indulged him his every wish, and with his chosen career, he had more than the means to pay for his every desire. The women came easily to him, and when he set his sights on something, he always got it.

Tainted and sour whisperings of why she would be communicating with this Harry at this time of the night slithered their way around his head. Draco felt rage leak from his bubbling stomach and spread through his veins like wildfire. He should be the only man in her life; he should be the only one she sent messages to at this time of the day. Draco's vision started to turn red and his arms shot out to grip the woman in front of him. Pinning her arms to her side, Draco neatly pulled the phone out of her grip and opened the message that she had yet to open.

_**"Lily I love you. Get rid of him. I want us to be together."**_

The jealously and anger in him snapped and his vision went a deep blood red. Still securely trapped within his one armed embrace, his girl- _his_ damn it!- whimpered slightly as he forcefully threw her phone at the wall. The broken screen that revealed itself as it smashed to the tiled ground pleased him. It was broken, just like he was. Just like she would be when he had finished with her.

Moving his gaze from the broken plastic on the floor to the back of her brown head, Draco spun the girl around. He could see the fear in her green eyes; her face was white and she was panting heavily.

_Good_, he thought savagely. She had every right to fear him. He could snap her neck in a heartbeat, or break her arm with a single pull. Like her, he was breathing harshly. His vision had cleared somewhat but the betrayal was still slithering through his body, whispering in his blood, travelling to his brain demanding retribution.

No one cheated on Draco Malfoy.

She was his, and she needed to know her place. Without warning, he shoved her backwards against the wall. The crack of her head could be heard, but her sharp cry of pain only gave him pleasure. He shoved his face close to hers so that they were eye to eye. "So someone loves you Lily? How sweet. But tell me, can he do what I can do? Can he give you what I can give you?" As he spat the words out, he pressed his body tighter to hers, and shoved his leg between her thighs. Her robe was completely exposing the full front of her body but Draco took no pleasure in looking at it.

There would be time for that later. By nature, he was not a violent man towards women. He had killed more women than he could count, but for those that captured his heart he never laid a hand on. He was not getting sexual gratification from this violent display of masculinity. He was putting her in her place and nothing more.

Draco lowered his voice and ran his nose up and down her right cheek as he murmured, "I bet he can't make you scream his name. I bet he can't make you beg. I bet he doesn't even know what turns you on. Tell me Lily, what do you see in him?" He pulled back from her by inches, and his heart softened for a tiny moment as he stared at her flushed face with the wide eyes slowly leaking tears. But then he thought of someone else touching her, someone else seeing what he so rarely saw and his temper was back up again.

He watched as she closed her eyes and he felt her bare breasts brush against his chest as she took a shuddering breath. With a soft voice, raspy from her suppression of tears, she murmured, "It's not what you think Draco. He-"

The girl didn't get to finish as anger swamped through his body like a tsunami causing him to release it by slamming his fist against the wall next to her head. "NOT WHAT I THINK!" he roared. "What the fuck am I supposed to think when you receive a message from a guy called Harry that says he loves you!?"

"And do you love me in return Draco? Or am I still only convenient for a good fuck? You only ever come at night; I don't even have your phone number. Of course I know other men and if they decide to fall in love with me, who am I to tell them no!?" Her voice was a scream and she had two angry patches on her cheeks.

Her words did little to calm him down. He had often wondered from time to time if she ever saw other men besides from him; he only ever saw her at night, and only rarely at that. But she was his and he didn't want to think about her with other men. As soon as he left in the morning- he would stay until light this one time only- he was going to find this Harry and kill him. "Then why did the message say 'get rid of him'? I told you that this- us- was never to leave this house."

His girl jerked upright in anger and lifted her shoulders to push him backwards. Her eyes were blazing and her hands were bunched into small fists. "Well excuse me for deciding to let other guys I meet know I am not available. I need a reason to stop them from trying to talk their way into my bed. We've been through this Draco. I'm not sleeping with anyone else but you."

They had had this discussion many times; Draco wanted to believe it, but found it difficult to accept that someone as stunning as Lily was turning down men just for a few nights with him. Hell, he hadn't even taken her on a date before.

It had started as just sex. Mind blowing sex. But then he had gradually lost his defences around her and his possessive nature had started to show through; he couldn't afford to lose her and no one else could have her. In a different life Draco would have courted her properly and he knew he would have proposed to her. But his job forbid him to create such ties with other people. It was a sacrifice he had readily accepted when he had first started, but back then he hadn't met Lily Evans. Hadn't met a woman who came anywhere near as close to as amazing as her.

Draco leant forward so that his nose was brushing hers. He allowed his eyes to soften and he watched the transformation on her face as it shifted from the tightness that fear- fear of him- created. "I'm sorry. You know how I get. I just find it hard to accept that you turn them down. I know I'm not good for you Lil. Fuck, I'm the worst kind of not good. But I want you and you are mine. Don't forget that OK."

Lily gave a soft smile as she closed her eyes and Draco had to press a kiss to the side of her mouth. She was absolutely delectable and he had wasted too much time already. He shifted his attention from the side of her mouth to the other where he planted another soft kiss and then with a quick lift, he had her further up the wall and her legs wrapped around his waist, his hands supporting her bum. "Fuck I've missed you. Three fucking days Lily. What have you done to me?" And just like that his anger evaporated and sexual hunger coursed through his body.

Lily moaned in the back of her throat as his mouth descended down her neck. She was still wearing the blasted robe but Draco was too impatient for taking it off. It provided her some warmth from the coldness of the wall she was tightly pressed against in any case. She was so delicate, so easily breakable.

Draco had a sudden thought of what would happen if this girl was ever used against him and he tightened his grip on her and pressed light kisses along her collarbone, a complete juxtaposition to his rough handling of her body. This was why he feared it would be discovered that he was seeing her, why he was so angry when she had said that other people knew she had a boyfriend. He wasn't her boyfriend, not by a long shot, but him having a lover was just a dangerous.

He knew what his Lily liked. She looked innocent and acted coy, but she liked it as rough as he did. He could feel her wetness on the skin of his stomach and despite his earlier lack of sexual interest in being pressed against her, his body was raging at him to take her now. To take her hard and fast without a second thought. It was what she wanted as well, he knew.

Lifting his head, he sought out her lips once more. His kisses were harsh and demanding- all teeth and tongue and nips and licks. He could taste blood, but whether it was his or hers he couldn't tell; she gave as good as she got, and her sharp little teeth bit into the soft flesh of his lips as much as his did to hers.

Lily lifted her hands and gripped his shoulders tightly as Draco shifted one of his hands from kneading her bum to her centre. The girl gave a breathy gasp as he slipped a finger inside, and Draco cursed under his breath; she was killing him. He knew she wanted it hard and fast, and her body was confirming it to him as she thrust herself onto his finger. Draco obliged her silent plea and inserted two more fingers allowing her to have something of more size to impale herself on.

When her juices had fully coated his hand, Draco removed it. She threw her head back and whined, but he didn't give her time to sulk as he swiftly and sharply thrust himself up and into her.

It was not to a romantic coupling and by the end of it both were panting on the floor, with blood smeared across both their lips and Draco with claw marks down his back.

Suddenly Lily started giggling. Draco looked at her through his post-coital gaze. She was fucking glowing! "If I make you jealous again, will we be able to do that again?"

Draco sat up and turned so that he was leaning over her body. She was flushed and a fine sheen of sweat covered her skin. "If you ever try to make me jealous using another man, I will hunt him down and kill him."

Draco watched with amusement as her face changed from playful to confused to serious to horror. Raising her hand, she slapped him on the arm, "Draco! Don't be so stupid. You will do no such thing."

Draco smirked and shrugged before he leant back onto the carpet and drew her up over his body. "Don't make me jealous then."

They both laid there in silence for a few minutes with Lily absently stroking his chest hairs and kissing his chest. "So, before this amazing bout of sex, I did plan for us to have a glass of wine. Wait here, I'll be back in a minute." As she stood, Draco took the time to admire her body. He noted with a pang that there were fresh bruises on her skin, but whether they were from his anger or from his passion he wasn't sure. Her bum jiggled a bit as she walked away from him and he followed its movement with a smile. He knew she hated that part of her, but he had always preferred his women to have some flesh on them; she looked easily breakable as she was, he dreaded to think how scared he would be to touch her and handle her the way she liked if she was more skin and bone.

As she disappeared out of his sight, Draco raised his arms and rested them above his head. That had just been one of the most satisfying rounds of sex he had ever had with her, and he fully intended on doing it again tonight. Not once had he ever stayed until dawn but tonight for the first time he decided he could risk it. He had to prove to her whose she was.

After a few minutes Draco heard her feet padding back towards him and she rounded the corner holding two wine glasses. Draco's hungry gaze devoured her naked body from the tip of her head to her pale blue nail polish on her toes. He accepted the glass she handed to him and watched as she put her own on the floor some feet away. She lowered herself down into a kneeling position at his feet and smirked at him.

"Drink up. I've got a lot more things I want to put you through tonight." Draco took a sip of the wine and basked in the sweet smile she gave him. Her next words floored him with the ease that she shifted from sweet to naughty. "I bet I can make _you_ finish before you finish that wine." Draco's eyes went wide as her meaning dawned on him, and he thanked all and any deities for giving him this girl as she gently wrapped her small hand around him.

He managed to drink all the wine in three gulps before her teasing got too much for him and he had to flip himself over and take her again. This time the coupling was slow and Draco took the time to savour her body properly. He utilized her glass of wine and poured it over her body, lapping it up as though he were a dying man, racing the trickle of red fluid as it flowed across her curves.

He felt her squirm as his taste buds tickled sensitive parts of her skin and Draco slowly mapped out the familiar route of her body. It registered in his mind that her wine tasted different to his, however he put it down to the fact that he was savouring it from the sweetness of her skin.

This was his last thought before darkness engulfed him.

* * *

Draco awoke on the softness of a bed with no recollection of how he had gotten there. Lying on his back he could see Lily out of the corner of his eye moving around the room. She was back in her silk robe and it shimmered slightly as the moon shone through the open window.

_God she was beautiful_.

He tried to move but nothing happened. He tried to speak, but his voice couldn't be found. Draco started to panic. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. Never in his life had he been this defenceless. He needed to warn Lily that there was someone hostile around; he had probably been drugged at the party and then followed tonight. Lily was in danger!

Suddenly he saw a glint of silver and heard Lily's muttered curse. He wished he could see what was going on. He needed to protect her, but he couldn't do anything. His girl moved into a clearer line of his vision and his blood suddenly ran cold. She was holding a sharp looking knife in her hand and gazing at him as she slowly moved forwards.

Staring at her in curiosity, Draco wanted to warn her that she needed to be careful with the knife, that she could hurt herself by playing with them. Knife play was not something he could stomach in bed, but a persistent voice in his head made him question how she knew to hold the knife correctly. A more dominant part of his brain recognised that the knife was not something ordinarily found in a kitchen. Green specks were thrown around the room as the moonlight bounced off what looked like emeralds.

Then it dawned on him like the sun dawns every morning; bright and sharp and painful. Upon seeing her with the knife his first instinct had been to protect her, not himself. He had just made a fatal mistake; his feelings were no longer those of lust. He had fallen in love with this girl and he had fallen hard.

And by Lily's prowl and soft caress of the knife, he had fallen hard straight to his doom.

His sweet Lily was murmuring words to him that bounced around in his brain but they made no sense. His sweet Lily was not the girl he had thought she was; not the girl she had claimed to be. His sweet Lily was still walking towards him with a steely glint in her gaze.

Despite the shock of the betrayal, Draco's mind began working through the information it had. She must have slipped something into his wine tonight; that was the only thing that could explain his current paralysis. He cursed his lust ridden mind for not taking the taste differences in the wine seriously.

Fuck!

Draco couldn't believe that after all his training, he had let his guard down and been bested by a mere woman. He had been reckless and cocky and too focussed on what she did to him.

Falling in lust was a mistake. Falling in love was to be his death.

Cold deadly steel caught the light of the moon and the glint made Draco's eyes hold the flash even when he blinked them.

Lily finally reached his side and lowered herself into a kneeling position. She gently patted his right cheek with her left hand while her right hand drew a pattern down his chest with the tip of the knife. She had always been enchanted with his chest hairs and the knife carelessly parted them, the cold of the steel making him shiver.

With a smile, she bent her head and bestowed a kiss to his lips. Draco had fallen in love with her kisses. Passionate, wild, sexy; the woman was sin on legs. Now she was about to commit the biggest sin of them all.

With a sudden move of her hand, his lover- his deadly lover- moved her hand and gripped his chin with her left hand. Staring steadily into his eyes, she brought the knife down with her right hand. Draco could only watch in horror as he saw it move as though it was being played in slow motion.

Cold, sharp and deadly, the serrated edge easily sheared through his rib bones and sunk itself into the muscle of his lungs.

He had always known she had a strength to her; some of their more raunchier bed activities had displayed her incredible force to him, but never in a million years would he have dreamt she would be using that strength to kill him with just one thrust of a knife. As the pain registered, Draco could only lie there and bear it.

"I'm sorry," she whispered against his lips before pressing them together for one last kiss. "I'm so sorry."

Draco could only stare at the woman who was finally killing the notorious Draco Malfoy with a single thrust of a knife.

She was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

She was his avenging angel.

* * *

As the light left his eyes and his laboured breathing stopped, Hermione Granger stood up. Reaching for her cell phone on the dressing table, she dialled a number. It was picked up after three rings.

Without waiting for a greeting, Hermione said, "It's done," before disconnecting the call. She didn't want to hear what the other person had to say, didn't want to be congratulated. With a muted slurp, the rectangular device hit the thick blood that was rapidly soaking into the mattress upon which the fresh body lay. The knife blade was still embedded deep within his lung. It had been her favourite knife, but it seemed fitting to leave it in his body. She could never use that knife again without thinking of him, so what was the point in keeping it? Hermione stood still and stared at the body of the man 'Lily Evans' had come to know over the past three months.

For how long she stood there she did not know. It was the cool air on a lone tear track that alerted her to the need to get into action. Wiping her cheek dismissively, Hermione walked into her closet and pulled out the things she would need: jeans, a t-shirt and boots. The clean-up crew would be along soon to wipe all evidence of her existence from the house and to dispose of Draco Malfoy's body.

With one last look at her dead lover's body, Hermione walked through the house and out the door. Opposite her building was an electrician's van, its exhaust fumes rising with puffs into the cool dawn air. With a purposeful stride, Hermione crossed the road and with a tap on the side door, was granted entrance into the vehicle.

Not once did she turn around. Not once did she look back towards the final resting place of Draco Malfoy. Harry was there to greet her with a nod but then he was back to his computer working on a complex program. As Hermione sat down she fixed the back of the man's head with a glare. "You shouldn't have sent that message last night."

Harry paused in his taping of the keys and turned in his chair to face her. "I had to come up with some way to let you know that it was time to get rid of him. Weasley sent through intelligence from the DEO alerting us to Malfoy's latest assignment. If you want to know, he was being sent to put a bullet through your head at the lunch today. You just saved your own life."

Hermione shrugged. She had never particularly liked Harry Potter's methods of undercover communications. As a data analyst, he was one of the best. But in the field, he was too loud and lacked the subtlety needed in an operative. "I'm sure even you could have sent something better than 'I love you, get rid of him. I want us to be together'," Hermione's voice mocked the man in front of her. "Really, do you have any idea of the sort of man that Draco Malfoy is- was," she corrected herself. The anger in her voice was as strong as a speeding train even though she not once raised her voice.

His face remained expressionless during her tirade despite her tone and as she finished, he turned back to his computer. "I needed a way to tell you. I figured you would get the hint to get rid of him. God knows neither of us loves the other."

Hermione silently fumed for the journey back to headquarters. The amount of paper work she would have from this operation would be huge.

Draco Malfoy had been one of the senior operatives at D.E Operations, a black market agency that supplied fire arms to terrorists and war lords in third world countries. DEO was also the controlling body of a large number of highly trained assassins who were deployed to kill officials all over the world for large sums of money. Perhaps the most notorious of the DEO's work was the assassination of Albus Dumbledore, a United States Congressman.

Hermione had been sleeping with Dumbledore's killer for the past three months. She had played the seductress and she played her part well in order to get Draco Malfoy to trust her. The information she could have acquired from him made it worth the disgust of sleeping with a professional killer.

But then again, she was a professional killer as well. Who was she to feel disgust for him? She herself was the head of operations at Phoenix Intelligence, a branch of the British Government that dealt with international security and intelligence collecting. Sometime ago, PI had received information that DEO were extending its network and communicating with a new faction of terrorists in Afghanistan who wanted American and British defence personnel dead.

As the senior operative, she had been tasked- along with her partner Ronald Weasley- to infiltrate DEO and discover the details of the communication. It had been decided between her and Weasley that she would focus on Draco Malfoy, the DEO's top operative and most likely candidate for the assassinations.

For the past three months, she had not been known as Hermione Granger. She had been using an advanced version of polyjuice potion and had been living a life entirely created for her. She had created a whole new identity to go with her created life, and Draco Malfoy had known her as Lily Evans, assistant to some lowly government official. Not once had he ever suspected that she was anything more than the girl who had 'accidentally' knocked into him at a charity function three months ago. She had worked hard to gain his trust; she had used all avenues available to her to encourage him to pursue her. Her mind and her body. Nothing was off limits.

During her three months undercover as Lily Evans, she had found out some important information about him. Draco Malfoy didn't like his job. Draco Malfoy often cried at night when he thought she was sleeping. Draco Malfoy was completely different to the cold hard killer that was his reputation. In fact all she learnt about him was that he did a job and he did it well, very much like herself- liking the job was irrelevant.

When she had asked him one night why he still did his job- he had told her from the start that he worked as a banker- Draco had wrapped his arms around her naked body and snuggled in closer to her while whispering about family expectations and the power the Malfoy name carried in the business world. Hermione had lain awake most of that night and had watched him sneak out of her room just before dawn thinking about how sad it was that he was a professional killer because his family expected it of him. She knew his father had been an assassin working under the orders of Tom Riddle, and Draco had worked under the orders of Severus Snape, Riddle's successor after PI had assassinated the former DEO leader. Hermione herself had orchestrated the assassination of Riddle which was why she had moved so rapidly through the ranks of PI.

Hermione sighed and absently rubbed her still swollen lips as the van entered the security checkpoint of the building in which she worked. Ginny would go crazy over the state of her body- the dress she was supposed to be wearing for the lunch would reveal the numerous bruises Draco had given her. All she wanted to do was go home, shower and crawl into bed, but she had a job to do and an image to maintain.

She knew her nightmares would come back after killing Draco. It had been five years since her last kill, and Draco's death had turned out to be personal. The personal ones always haunted her. If she hadn't have agreed that it was time to kill him, she herself would probably have been dead at some point today.

In her job it was kill or be killed.

It was just unfortunate that she had killed the one man she had ever really loved.

Fin.

* * *

**AN: thanks for reading!**  
**Let me know what you think; I might continue with other male characters like Blaise Zabini, or Theo Nott or even Snape etc. (For a Snape story, I have this little line in my head "You're not Lily Evans. I knew Lily Evans. Tell me who you are or I'll kill you. And if I don't like who you are, then I'll still kill you"... Hahaha, thoughts?) A series of 'Hermione Granger: assassin' one-shots or something might be a fun adventure to embark on.**

**:)**


End file.
